Inventions related to honing or boring machines have conventionally been known (see Patent Document 1 below). Patent Document 1 discloses a machine with the following configuration as a machine for producing a non-cylindrical bore surface (see claim 1 and the like of Patent Document 1).
The machine described in Patent Document 1 includes a machine spindle that is reciprocatingly movable and rotationally driven. The machine spindle, to which at least one machining tool can be connected, transmits a movement to the machining tool via a feed means. The feed movement feeds the machining tool radially against a bore surface to be machined, after deflecting the direction. Further, the feed movement of the feed means is superposed by a feed movement of a means for fine feed so that a non-cylindrical bore surface is produced.
In the machine of Patent Document 1, the means for fine feed is disposed in a tool receiving unit associated with the machine spindle, and includes a linear drive that is actuated in parallel to the axis. An actuator of the linear drive actuates a feed rod. The feed rod has the machining tool and a means for deflecting the direction of the feed movement and is disposed in a tool unit that is exchangeably connected to the tool receiving unit.
More specifically, with sliding movements of a wedge-shaped feed surface provided on the machining tool and a wedge-shaped feed surface provided at a tip end of the feed rod, the axial feed movement of the feed rod is converted into a radial feed movement of the machining tool (see claim 15, paragraph 0035, FIG. 5, and the like of Patent Document 1).